


Jack The Snow Queen

by Lady_B20



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossdressing, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Jack is Pretty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_B20/pseuds/Lady_B20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes off somewhere when he usually bugs the hell out of anyone, that anyone being the Easter bunny is all but curious why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack the Snow Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This Ideas been floating around my head for a while and now it get written down and posted. Please excuse any errors and Enjoy, Kudos, critiques or comments are appreciated. ^_^

 

Lately, E.Aster Bunnymund or aka the Easter bunny has noticed jack’s unusual behavior. Usually he’d be wreaking havoc in his warren or be somewhere off with the other guardians and even a snow day or two in Burgess but lately Jack just comes and goes. It’s not like he was spying on him, _nooooo_. He just happened to go to the place he usually frequented to check up on him as well, _a friend? Comrade? Someone who was concerned?_

The others told him he was thinking about this _waaaaay_ too much and just let Jack do his thing and leave him alone and might as well focus on the upcoming Easter that year but _nooooo_ , he wouldn’t leave well enough alone and spied (not stalked) Jack as he went off to who knows where.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack looked at his work atop a tall building in Burgess; the thick sheet of snow on the ground was littered with smiling children as well as his believers, Jack, Sophie and their friends. With one final look, he called the wind and flew high up into the sky.

He always loved the feel of flying, he felt free and one with the wind and sky. He picked up speed as he flew across the sea and to the direction of the South Pole.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bunny followed suit as he saw the winter spirit fly up. He had given jack a small gift a few days earlier. It was a small egg shaped stone that held a form of magic that would let him know where Jack was going.

He tapped on the ground with his foot and there grew a hole he jumped in that closed as he hopped inside. He took out another stone from a pouch on his harness and as he rubbed the stone, a magical light came from it. The light flickered but soon it started to float and the light traveled through the ground signaling where Jack was. Bunny smiled to himself and dashed where the light was leading him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack arrived at the South Pole and there amongst the side of a mountain was a castle made of pure ice that glistened in the light. As he stepped in the castle glowed and glittered brightly. He let out a happy sigh as he floated up the stairs.

As Jack walked through the halls he looked around with contented smile as he made his way through a giant set of doors.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bunny emerged from the hole that opened up and he was sudden hit with the cold air.

“Of couhse’ the lil’ buggers gonna go somewhere freezing” Bunny though to himself as he followed the light through the freezing snow. He dashed a bit until he saw the castle of Ice.

Bunny was amazed as he neared the ice castle. “Crikey! This is where Jack goes off ta’? He said to himself as he made his way inside where the light was going to.

He went up the stairs marveling at the detail of what Jack had made. As he went further he saw that the light was glowing still by a giant set of doors. Thinking that’s where Jack was he quietly stepped inside.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack smiled as he entered his room; there was a crystal bed in the center with soft sleet as a mattress and a thin veil of snow flakes that were his blankets. The pillows were the same as the mattress, like soft clouds on the bed.

There was another set of doors that lead to a balcony, a dresser, vanity and a huge wall of mirrors by the side. He stripped himself of his hoodie and pants then went in front of the mirrored wall.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Bunny entered the room he was stunned to see Jack stripping so he quickly yet quietly hid behind the dresser opposite where Jack was. He couldn’t believe what he saw next

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack lifted his staff, and he conjured up musical instruments that floated in the air around him. The waved his staff again and the instruments slowly started to come alive and music started to fill the room.

He smiled at what he was capable of doing now and he turned to the mirrors in front of him. He set down his staff and waved his hands a familiar song started to fill the room as the instruments started playing.

Jack closed his eyes trying to remember the lyrics to the song in his head and as the music started, he then remembered the lyrics. “The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen” He sang as the music played sending out flurries of ice and snow from his hands, the room filling with snow flakes that went into the walls and ceiling increasing the amount details in them.

“I’m never going back! The past is in the paaaaaaast! Let it go! Let it gooo! And I’ll rise like the break of dawn, let it go! Let it go! That perfect guy is gone!” As Jack sang, he enveloped himself in his magic and slowly the ice and snow materialized into a crystal studded gown and a long sheer cape with snowflakes trailed behind him and on his feet that were usually bare was a pair of crystallized heels, he went to the balcony and finished the song. With a final flurry he sang,”The cold never bothered me anyway!” he turned around flinging the cape and walked back inside, the doors closing behind him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bunny couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Jack had gotten good with his powers and the way he was using them now was breathtaking. He was even stunned as Jack was adorned with a beautifully stunning gown that made Jack look amazing. He was so enamored with the way Jack looked he almost came out of his hiding spot but as the song died down and Jack came back inside he quickly hid again, slowly inching his way to the door. He was praying that he make it out of there as fast as he could but he’d have to do it quietly. He saw Jack stand in front of the mirror again and happily pose, showing of a high slit on the gown. Now he really needed to get out of there.

He had an idea, he took out one of his boomerangs and aimed for one of the instruments where he could grab the boomerang quickly. He took aim then sent it flying, sending an ice violin crashing on the floor, the boomerang returning as fast as soon as he threw it. Jack was startled as he rushed to where the violin fell, giving him enough time to make it out of there without Jack noticing him.

He dashed quickly but quietly until he could open a portal back to the warren. As he exited the castle he tapped on the ground and sped off to the warren; a fond smile was on his lips as he thought”Damn! Ah’ gotta see ‘im do that again”. He was also hoping he wasn’t spotted though.

 

 


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny wants to see Jack dressed up again but things don't go so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up. This one was inspired by the Cinderella 2015. I'm weird I know.

Bunny was on edge, he saw Jack in a different light and he couldn’t get it out of his head. The way his body looked in the form fitting gown, the thigh high slit and the way he moved in the gown made him replay the memory on repeat.

Now whenever he saw Jack he’d imagine him in the gown he wore before, at times even spacing out in front of the winter sprite.  

It’s been a week and Bunny couldn’t stand it anymore. He had to see Jack in that get up again and he was gonna do it the next day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Jack finished his rounds bringing snow and frost to the different places that could use some fun and snow. Making a final stop at Burgess to meet up with Jamie and his friends, he was off to his castle.

Jack had acquired his tastes for women’s fashion when Jamie and Sophie asked him to watch a movie that he was going to relate to. Sophie loved the movie and so did the world. It was the story of a curse and the meaning of true love and all that stuff that was the staples of fairy tales.

He sat through it and he was amazed at what he saw. He related with the character of Queen Elsa the most. He was at a time scared of his powers, he wanted to be alone until he felt like he belonged and that’s what he felt with the other guardians and the kids that believed in him.

Sophie was ecstatic and asked Jack to try what the Queen could do, even dress like her but he was surprised that he liked the feeling it gave him when he dressed in the gown he made. He only did it with Sophie though but Cupcake was there too at times. He didn’t know he could make clothes. He made the dress with his magic and it turned out great. He also made gowns for the girls when they were together.

Soon enough they even started using makeup on him. Though there were times they froze when the products touched his skin but when he applied it on himself, it didn’t freeze as much. He refused the wig though and just sprinkled crystallized snowflakes in his hair. That’s where it started.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Bunny waited patiently getting enough preparations for the upcoming spring done so it wouldn’t be seen as if he was waiting for something but it was progress for Easter nonetheless.

Soon enough the magic item started to glow signaling Jack was on the move. He tapped his foot on the ground and there opened a portal that he created to go directly to Jack’s Ice castle.

He made his way in record time, the entrance of the portal closing as he hopped out of the hole. He made sure to be a ways apart so he wasn’t spotted. He quietly made his way inside Jack’s castle. Finding the spot he hid behind before as he waited for Jack to arrive.

Jack arrived at his castle after a long day. He went up the staircase and into his room. He breathed a sigh of relief as the doors closed behind him. Just like before, he conjured the orchestra of instruments and concentrating fully he imbued them with magic. They came to life again, the room filling with the sounds of the instruments tuning themselves.

He smiled as he took off his clothes, only leaving behind a pair of cotton shorts covering his pale body.

He waved his hands and the music started to play. Jack had been roped into watching another princess movie with Jamie and Sophie. The new Cinderella movie was a must watch for the entire world and Sophie even asked Jack to help her make a gown just like in the movie. He was amazed by what he could do now and Sophie loved the gown and Jack even threw in a pair of non-melting crystal ice shoes, which sealed in Sophie’s happiness for weeks to come.

He swayed a bit with the music, recalling the way Cinderella’s gown had transformed. A few moments later there was a flurry of ice butterflies circling around him and he smiled as they circled around him. The crescendo of the music started and that’s when he enveloped himself in his magic, the form of the gown taking shape. He twirled and spun like a top as the magic continued making the magical gown, the billowing layers of frost and fabric taking form. As the music died down, the butterflies that circled him landed on the sleeves that were now around his shoulders.

He hurried to the mirrors and he was just awed at what he was wearing. He raised the skirt a bit, revealing his bare feet and with a wave of his hand. Magic enveloped them creating beautiful crystal heeled shoes. He had practiced walking in heels so he didn’t fall as often as he would since starting out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Bunny was stunned; Jack was even more beautiful than before. He really had to give credit to the winter teen. He was getting great with his powers. He was even more surprised to see an ice copy of himself bowing in front of Jack.

Jack smiled and curtsied taking the ice bunny’s paw. Slowly the music started up again and the ice bunny wrapped his arms around Jack’s as they started to sway with the music.

He watched as the two danced across the room. He marveled at the way Jack could dance in heels and dance in general. He noted how happy Jack looked being danced around that he started to feel a great surge of jealousy and a desire to take-over and takeover he did.

Jack felt amazing, he wished that it was the real Bunny that would dance with him but this, this was just wonderful for him. All of a sudden the ice Bunny he created was shoved aside and the real Bunny stood in front of him.

 

“Caught ya’” Bunny smirked at him.

 

Panic filled Jack’s mind and he just had to get away. Bunny must have sensed it because his expression softened.

 

“Jack?” Bunny asked concerned but Jack just did what he thought of first; run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want to make this too long and I guess this is my first cliffhanger. Last chapter up next, comments and suggestions and kudos are appreciated. I'm not that good yet but I'm getting there. Hope you guys liked it.


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack comes clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, I had a bit of a dry spell for a while,hopefully this would make up for it. Thanks to those who've read and commented, it really means a lot.

Jack froze as he saw Bunny standing in front of him. His entire body frozen in time as his mind started to panic. Bunny must have seen this as his smirk died down into a look of concern. In a panic he did what he thought of first, he ran.

Bunny saw his movements and heard his increased heart rate and breathing. He approached the gown clad spirit cautiously but he found himself literally frozen in place as Jack ran past the doors and down the hall, his gown flowing like water as he ran.

“Jack!” Bunny called out as he tried to free himself from the ice covering his feet. He took out an egg bomb and threw it at the ice hoping for the best. As the smoke cleared, the ice was in pieces and he was free. Determined, he sprinted the direction Jack ran to and hoped he could still catch up to the winter teen as to comfort the obviously embarrassed man.

Jack mentally cursed himself for conjuring up such a voluminous piece of clothing. He wondered how the girl in the movie could run in a huge gown wearing four inch heels.

As he ran, he conjured ice barricades to hinder the ever fast Easter bunny as he heard the explosion go off from his room and the sound of his name being called only indicated that he was being followed.

He ran each flight of stairs until he could see the ground floor and the ice doors that lead to his freedom. Suddenly he was hit with a realization;

“Where am I gonna go?” He asked himself as he made his way down the steps.

Bunny now knows what he does in his spare time. He knows he didn’t have anywhere else to go to that the great Easter Bunny wouldn’t find a way to get to considering his powers and abilities. With this in mind, he slowed down

Bunny hurried down the way Jack hurried off to, throwing egg bombs at the blockades Jack had set up. He made his way to the stairwell and sure enough he saw Jack standing in front of the giant doors at the entrance way.

He foregone the stairs and slid on the icy banister and coming close to the winter teen. He cautiously looked at Jack hoping he wouldn’t freeze him again. Softly, he called out;

“Jack?” Bunny spoke softly but loud enough for Jack to hear. “Ah’m sorry mate, I should’nt’ve spooked yah.”

He heard Jack sigh and turned around slowly to face him. Jack looked embarrassed and what looked like tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Bunny felt guilty, he slowly approached the winter sprite as carefully and cautiously as he could as to avoid any further chilling events.

Jack sighed again, he lifted his head up a small determined look crossed his face. Bunny felt Jack was gonna blast him again but he was surprised that Jack just deflated again.

“So, what now? You’re gonna tell everyone I like wearing gowns and dresses that in modern terms I’m considered a “fairy” Jack said defiantly, anger slowly burned in his eyes as they locked gazes.

Now it was Bunny’s turn to sigh.

“No, ah’ jus’ I don’t think…. Well, Yah’r Beautiful” Bunny said the last part just above a whisper. Jack looked at him surprised and looked away with a huff.

Jack’s mind was temporarily short circuiting, he was never called beautiful before, what he did with ice and winter was beautiful but he never once heard him being called beautiful.

Seeing this was a good sign, he approached Jack more closely. He saw the faint glow of his cheeks and he saw the shimmer on Jack’s eyelids.

“Ah’ mean it” Bunny assured as he put his paw under Jack’s chin making him look up at him.

He looked up at the Easter Bunny smiling down on him, not a smirk but a genuine smile. Jack sighed and looked bunny directly in the eyes. He was looking for any signs of trickery and misdirection but found none. He managed to relax a bit and placed a delicate hand on Bunny’s paw.

Bunny saw this as a good sign and placed Jack’s hand in his.

“You knew?” It wasn’t really a question but Bunny answered anyway. “Fer about a week now” He smugly replied.

“Do the others know” there was a hint of fear in Jack’s voice as he asked.

Bunny smiled at that, “Nah mate, it’s yer’ secret tah’ tell an’ ah like seein’ ya this way” he whispered the last part but seeing Jack frost up meant he had heard it.

“You do? Why?” Jack asked in disbelief but he could feel his cheeks frost with embarrassment.

Bunny simply replied “It suits yah’ “He saw jack look away embarrassment completely written on his face. He then pulled on Jack’s hand leading him towards the stairs. Jack went without complaint.

“Ah think you should sit down mate, you look like yer gonna pass out” Bunny said chuckling a little after he spoke. Jack huffed “yeah because of YOU!? He added emphasis on the you.

Bunny chuckled again then spoke. You were dancin’ with an ice sculpture o’ me?” He looked at Jack again. He saw Jack more frosted than before. and looked like he just wanted to melt right there.

Bunny sighed, “Ah won’t bug ya anymore about that but yah, coulda just asked me ya know?” He couldn’t help the teasing tone in his voice as he looked at Jack again.

Jack just remained quiet until Bunny lead him back to his room to sit oh the bed. Bunny sat beside Jack but gave him enough space to breathe and cause the gown was a bit too big for him to get close properly.

Bunny heard Jack sigh, “You don’t think it’s weird?” he asked shyly. ”Why would ah, be thinkin’ that?” Bunny calmly replied. He then saw Jack relax a bit. “mate, ahm’ a tall antromohphic Bunny from another world long ago, yah think seein you in a few Sheila outfits can wird me out? Ah’ve seen weirder things inma’ life. Yah ain’t one of em’” Bunny smiled at Jack looking at him in shock.

“I see, I guess to answer your question, I wanted you to dance with me like when Cinderella was dancing with her prince but I was scared to ask the real you. We didn’t have the best start and I know I ruined a lot of things for you like the blizzard of 68 and that one Easter so I didn’t want to see what you’d do if you knew I liked you-“ Jack Gasped and covered his mouth, his cheeks frosting anew.

Bunny smiled at this, he carefully pried Jack’s hand from his mouth and said. “Ah like you too snowflake.” He smiled and grasped Jack’s hand in his. Jack looked up at him and gave him a small smile. “Would you like to dance with me?” Jack shyly asked.

Bunny was delighted; he stood up and bowed placing a paw out for Jack’s hand. Jack giggled and placed his hand in Bunny’s.

“I’d love to”, with a wave of his hand the instrument came back to life and Bunny led him to the center of the room, placing his paws on Jack’s waist and Jack placed his hand on Bunny’s shoulder and readjusted Bunny’s other paw so they were holding each others.

Slowly the music started and Jack swayed and Bunny soon followed, Bunny was happy as he danced with Jack, it was the first time he danced since he could remember. They spun, twirled and Bunny even listed Jack up a bit a few time making the winter sprite giggle in delight.

Soon the music died down and they were facing each other. Bunny leaned in kissing Jack’s forehead softly making Jack frost up a bit.

They sat together for hours, talking and getting to know each other better and Jack couldn’t be any happier. Bunny went off to get some snacks but came back in record time.

After a few hours, Bunny turned serious and asked Jack” Yer not gonna melt at midnight right?” Jack was dumbfounded but burst into laughter a few moments after and Bunny joined him in laughing. Jack wiped at his eyes and cupped Bunny’s furry cheeks and said” I’m not melting but this gown could if you want?” Jack then leaned in giving Bunny a sweet kiss.

They talked until Bunny had to leave for the warren and Jack had to go about his duties as the winter spirit but they promised to see each other again after their duties were done.

Both of them finished in record time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, does it feel rushed? Any mistakes that need correcting just comment. Thanks for the support. :)

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to come, till next time.


End file.
